


Pure Joy

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's your wake-up call, my friend. :D If you're still exhausted after the last few Mattastic days, this should keep you awake at work. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pure Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Here's your wake-up call, my friend. :D If you're still exhausted after the last few Mattastic days, this should keep you awake at work. ;)


End file.
